


Dearest

by DaMidnighter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: In Public, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: With Re:vale, the line between fanservice and just plain public displays of affection is very fine.Yuki's fairly certain he went over it, though.





	Dearest

Ad lib of all kinds had always been a part of their act. The married couple banter flowed naturally, and pushing the boundaries with an allusive phrasing here, brief touch there always seemed to draw positive reactions from their fans. Not to mention, he enjoyed it, and as far as he could tell, Momo did as well.

However, Yuki feared he may have taken it too far this time.

Re:vale’s performance of TO MY DEAREST at lives was rather sweet – besides showering the audience with attention, there were a lot of longing gazes and loving gestures aimed at each other. The finale, as planned, had the stage lights slowly fade to black as the outro played, Yuki gently guiding Momo in closer as if for a kiss, and the venue fading to black as their faces drew close. Cue fangirl squeals, and the show went on.

Key phrase being, “as if” for a kiss. Not to. Actually press their mouths together. Brush against Momo’s incredibly soft, sweet lips. Give in to his desires and kiss his partner in front of thousands of people. …granted, while the audience section of the venue was bathed in the light of glowsticks, Yuki was fairly certain no-one actually saw them in the darkness of the main stage. Someone, however, witnessed everything Yuki had done.

Momo.

Rapidly pulling away before the lights started going back on, Yuki barely remembered to breathe as he waited for the slowly returning illumination to reveal his partner’s expression. And once he could see, he struggled to make out what emotions exactly was said expression conveying. Confusion, certainly, with the wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. Furrowed eyebrows for the mild shock at the brashness of Yuki’s actions. Sparkling eyes and gentle blush on the cheeks… a pleased reaction…?

Yuki couldn’t help the minimal gasp and his jumpy reflex as Momo suddenly snapped out of it and sprung back to action, continuing the show as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened… _almost_ as if nothing has happened, Yuki noted, as he gathered his professionalism and joined Momo in addressing the audience. There was a barely noticeable lack of confidence in the way Momo joked about public displays of affection, made up for by a new kind of enthusiasm…

Yuki relaxed and easily found his showman groove again. He was going to get scolded, for sure… But he was also certain it was all worth it. Maybe he could even do it again… off-stage, of course, so they wouldn’t have to cut it so short…

The spring in his step was plain for all to see.

**Author's Note:**

> TO MY DEAREST is so endearing...  
> (they completely forgot the "merry christmas" at the end of the song)


End file.
